You Can't Escape Your Memories
by bblueberry26
Summary: Sequel to Memories Aren't Always Bad
1. Birthday Bliss

You Can't Escape Your Memories  
  
Summary: Sequel to Memories Aren't Always Bad  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own charmed.  
  
A/N: I hope you like this one as much or more than you liked the first one. This is the second story in the Memories Trilogy, the next one is going to be called Memories don't last Forever.  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Birthday Bliss  
  
Everyone in the Halliwell family sat around the large table in the dining room waiting for Piper to bring out the cake.  
  
It was Pamela's third birthday and they were having a party with the whole family, not including Pammy's real mother, Prue.  
  
Piper carried the cake into the room and set it on the table. It was huge! It was a angels food cake with pink frosting and white lettering that spelled out, 'Happy Birthday Pamela Freplica!' Piper nodded at Pamela, and Pamela turned the lights out with the flick of a wrist. She had gotten her mommy's powers.  
  
The second after the lights went out, everyone started singing happy birthday. Pammy sat at the table with a huge grin on her face, almost ear to ear, showing every last one of her baby teeth. She flicked her wrist and the lights came back on again.  
  
"Now, Freppy," Phoebe said, "You have to stick your face in the cake before we cut it and eat it." Phoebe held back a laugh and purposely dodged the what-are-you-thinking glances that everyone except for Pammy was shooting her way.  
  
Pammy opened her mouth in surprise, but nodded her head. Phoebe counted to three and Pamela flung her head into the cake. When she looked up again, her whole face was covered in pink, even her bangs were covered in the sugary frosting that Piper had used to cover the cake.  
  
"I think I'll pass on the cake today." Leo said. "I'll go get Pamela washed up."  
  
"Oh, but then you'll miss out on all of the fun!" Phoebe said, "I was going to have you put your face in next!"  
  
"Aha, no." Leo said, pushing his chair away and standing up. "Come on, Pammy, let's go get you washed up." Leo walked over to Pamela and grabbed her hand. He would have carried her, but then she would have put her face on him and he did not want any pink on him.  
  
After Leo took Pamela to the bathroom to wash her face, Piper sent Phoebe a look that could not be ignored.  
  
"What were you thinking!?" Piper hissed at Phoebe, throwing a towel at her.  
  
"Well," Phoebe said, "I was thinking." Phoebe stood up and threw the towel back into Piper's face. "That you wouldn't let her blow any candles out, because 'it's too dangerous', so I decided that she should still have fun." Phoebe smiled at Piper.  
  
"Oh you!" Piper said laughing. She looked over at Paige and noticed that her youngest sister was still sitting at the table, gazing into space. Piper walked over to Paige and sat down next to her.  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?" Piper asked softly.  
  
"I don't know. It's just." Paige drifted away and shifted her eyes to the hallway.  
  
"Just what?" Piper asked, putting her arm around Paige.  
  
"How long until she asks about mommy and daddy?" Paige said, so quietly that it was barely audible.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Paige." Piper said soothingly. "She has a loving family no matter if we are her real parents or not. We are the closest family she has."  
  
"Which brings me to another point that I'm surprised that I haven't asked about before." Paige said. "Who is Pammy's father?"  
  
Piper opened her mouth to speak, but Leo and Pamela walked in that minute, so she didn't get a chance to answer. "We'll talk about it later, Paige." Piper said.  
  
"So, does ANYBODY want cake anymore?" Piper asked. Everyone glanced around at everyone else, everyone that is, except for Pammy.  
  
"I DO! I DO!" she yelled.  
  
"Well, since its your birthday and all," Paige said. "You can just eat it right out of the pan until you are full."  
  
Pamela's blue eyes became huge moons, and her mouth became a big oval as she stared at Paige surprised. Paige nodded, and Pamela squealed.  
  
"Happy Birthday to me!" She squeaked as she started digging in to the cake.  
  
"How much do you think she'll eat before she gets sick?" Phoebe whispered to Paige.  
  
"Hopefully she stops before then." Paige said. Phoebe laughed.  
  
"If you honestly believe that she's gonna stop before she gets sick," Phoebe said, "You need some major training in the child department." Paige rolled her eyes and looked back over to Pamela who had already eaten almost half of the cake. She looked back at Phoebe through the corner of her eye and smiled.  
  
"Pammy, honey," Paige said, looking back at Pamela. "Don't you think you are about done?"  
  
Pamela shook her head violently, "ro rye af ooo ishish ra roll fing." She said.  
  
"Swallow, then say that again." Said Paige, who, like the rest of the adults, had no clue what she just said.  
  
"No. I have to finish the whole fing." Pamela repeated, this time with more clarity. Paige, Phoebe, and Piper smiled when she said, 'thing'. She couldn't quite pronounce the 'th' sound, so whenever she said something with a 'th' in it, it sounded like a 'f'.  
  
After Pamela was about three-quarters of the way done, she began to get dizzy. Her eyes rolled about in her eyes and her stomach ached so badly from the nausea. Finally, Pamela laid her head down on the cake (without much of a choice) and passed out.  
  
Paige looked at her daughter in concern, alarms going off loudly in her head. Her eyes filled with guilt as she walked over to her daughter. She shook her gently to try to wake her up, but it didn't work. She looked over at Leo.  
  
"Heal her!" Paige screamed through the tears that were flowing from her eyes. She wouldn't survive if something happened to her.  
  
Leo walked over to his 3-year-old niece and held his hands above her heart. A faint golden glow appeared over her heart, but didn't heal her all the way. Pamela's eyes fluttered open and she blinked a couple times in confusion.  
  
"What happened?" Pammy asked. "Mommy, I feel yucky."  
  
Paige pulled her daughter into her arms and stood up.  
  
"I'm going to put her to bed." Paige said. She pressed the back of her hand to Pamela's forehead. "She has a bit of a fever, but she'll probably be okay after resting." Paige started walking up the stairs and carried her limp daughter to her bedroom. Paige quickly changed Pamela into her pajamas and tucked her into bed.  
  
"Now you rest up, Pammy, and you will feel better in the morning." Paige said.  
  
"No, mommy. Don't go. Stay with me." Pamela said.  
  
"Okay, but I am going to get a cold cloth to put on your forehead first." Paige said and walked across the hall to the bathroom. Paige grabbed a washcloth off of the towel rack and got it wet with cold water. She wrung out the excess water and folded it into thirds.  
  
Paige walked back into Pamela's bedroom and put the rag on her forehead, noticing strange red dots on Pamela's head. Paige sat down next to Pammy on top of her bed and rubbed Pammy's back. Paige sat there for twenty minutes before Pamela fell asleep. She eased herself off of Pamela's bed and walked out of Pammy's room without making a sound.  
  
She set off down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. There Phoebe, Piper, and Leo sat around the table, so worried that none of them were talking, just staring at one another. Piper saw Paige walk into the room and stood up.  
  
"Is she okay?" Piper asked, "I swear I didn't put poison in the cake!"  
  
"She'll be fine. I think that maybe she had an allergic reaction to something in the cake. Did you put strawberries in or something?" Paige said.  
  
Piper tried to remember what exactly she put in the cake. "I think there might have been strawberry flavoring in the frosting." Piper said, "But I didn't think she was allergic to strawberries. And that didn't look like an allergic reaction, it looked like a too-much-cake reaction"  
  
"I don't think she's ever had strawberries before, and after I took her upstairs, red bumps started appearing over her face. It didn't seem severe though, very small bumps and they are already going away." Paige explained.  
  
"I'm sorry, Paige." Piper said, "I didn't know!" Piper was obviously feeling guilty about putting strawberry flavoring in the cake frosting. She was trying to hide it, but not doing too well. She blinked back tears and sat down again.  
  
"It's okay, Piper, you couldn't have known, and we don't know for sure that that's what it is." Paige said, walking over and giving Piper a hug. "Let's just hope that it gets better tomorrow morning."  
  
A/N: Yes, I will tie up loose ends, but that doesn't come until after you review! 


	2. Loose Ends

A/N: hahaha . . . You want to know what's funny? I was reading the first story of Memories to remember exactly what happened and I found out that I have a bunch of things wrong in the first story. 1. How Phoebe wasn't married to Cole before Paige got there, and I said she was. 2. How Phoebe said 5 months and it should have been like 10. Oh well, I hope I do better this time!!  
  
On with the story:  
  
Chapter 2: Loose Ends  
  
"You guys?" Paige asked after sitting with her half sisters and her half- brother-in-law for a silent minute. "I was wondering . . . "  
  
"Yeah, Paige?" Leo blinked his eyes and his head shot up as soon as Paige said something. "What were you wondering?"  
  
"I think now is an okay time to ask this. As okay as ever, at least." Paige began. Ever since she realized that she actually was related to Pamela, she was wondering about a lot of things with this family.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked, getting a little worried about Paige.  
  
"Who is Pammy's father?"  
  
"Andy Trudeau." Piper realized that if she didn't tell her now, she would keep asking and find out later anyway.  
  
"Who?" Paige asked.  
  
"Andrew Trudeau." Phoebe answered. "He was Prue's boyfriend at the time, and they probably would have gotten married if he didn't die even before Prue knew that she was pregnant."  
  
"Oh." Paige said. It was true that she wanted to know about Pamela's dad, but she figured that it would have been a guy that Prue had a one night stand with and that he was still alive somewhere not knowing that he had a child. Poor Pamela will never know her mother or father, she and Paige had more in common than anyone knew.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Piper asked, seeing in her younger sisters face that she was clearly thinking about something.  
  
"I was thinking . . . " Paige said, questioning herself weather to tell them or not, but finally decided to. "that this family is really screwed up."  
  
"Yeah. I guess it is." Phoebe said, smiling slightly. She had known ever since they got their powers that their lives would be messed up, each day filled with more evil that most people see in a lifetime, but this wasn't fair for Paige. Paige didn't get to decide weather or not she wanted her powers, Piper and Phoebe had just sprung it onto her hoping she could deal with it. There was so much Paige still didn't know about this family, but maybe it was best to leave it that way, at least for now.  
  
"Now, what are you thinking, Phoebe?" Paige asked.  
  
"Nothing important." Phoebe looked at Piper and realized that she was thinking the same thing.  
  
"I'm going to go check on Pammy then." Paige said, standing up. She walked up the stairs and as soon as she was out of hearing distance, Phoebe looked over at Piper again.  
  
"Were you thinking what I was thinking?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"That depends." Piper said, "Were you thinking about how much Paige doesn't know about our family, or lack there of, and that it will take a while to explain it all?"  
  
"In way. I was thinking that maybe it's best that she doesn't know everything."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"I think we should tell her. She needs to know everything. Maybe not all at once, but eventually." Piper said, "Speeking of knowing everything, Leo . . . "  
  
"Oh boy." Leo said sarcastically. "What?"  
  
"Who saved us and vanquished the source two years ago? You still haven't told us."  
  
"Yeah. Maybe it would be easier to explain if you saw it for yourself, going back in time and watching yourself." Leo offered.  
  
"How?" Phoebe asked, scrunching her eyebrows.  
  
"Well, you've done it before, haven't you?" Leo asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, but that was different." Phoebe said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, once we were saving my life, and the other time we were saving all of our lives and . . . " Phoebe was cut off by Piper.  
  
"And this time, if we did it, we wouldn't be saving anybody, we would be watching to see what happened because you wouldn't tell us!" Piper explained.  
  
"Okay, well then I guess you'll never know." Leo said.  
  
"Know what?" Paige asked, coming back down the stairs.  
  
"Who saved us from the underworld 2 years ago." Piper replied. "How's Pammy?"  
  
"About the same. She still has the bumps, but her temperature is going back down." Paige said, sitting down. "Why wont Leo tell us who helped us?"  
  
"Because he wants to SHOW us." Answered Phoebe.  
  
"So what's the problem?" Paige looked between Piper and Phoebe, who looked disgusted with the idea, and Leo who looked confused.  
  
"We wont be able to." Piper said.  
  
"Why not? You've done it before." Leo smiled, agreeing with Paige.  
  
"Fine. We can try it, but if it doesn't work, don't be disappointed, because Phoebe and I will just be saying 'I told you so.'"  
  
"Fine." Leo said, grinning. He knew that the sisters would be hugely surprised when they saw exactly what happened in the underworld that day.  
  
A/N: hahaha. please review so I can write more! (~.~) if you have any questions or comments, please review for those too! 


End file.
